Regen und die Liebe
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Ellos tendrán que limpiar todo este desastre" Reía la canadiense divertida. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. :G

* * *

><p>Fuera de la ventana, se podía escuchar la lluvia cayendo fuera de la ventana y la menor de las hermanas italianas mirando por esta. "<em>Ve~<em> Creo que ya no podre regresar a casa"

"_Mein bruder_ se llevó el auto, tendrás que dormir aquí, si eso no es un problema para ti" Contesto el rubio, quien también miraba por la ventana.

"¡No lo es!" Contesto la chica con una sonrisa. "_Ve~_ ¿Dónde dormiré?"

"En el cuarto de invitados, sígueme te mostrare donde es" Con un poco de timidez, tomo la mano de la chica con la suya y subieron las escaleras.

Se dirigieron a una puerta de color claro. "Uhm… Aquí es" Aviso el alemán y abrió la puerta.

"_Ve~_ ¿Puedo tener un beso de buenas noches?"

"_Ja_" El alemán se inclino y le dedico un beso en los labios a su novia.

Esta sonrió y rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y lo acerco más a ella para profundizar el beso.

Ludwig rodeo la cintura de la chica y la estrecho contra el, continuaron el beso unos segundos mas, luego de que se separaran bruscamente al escuchar un trueno fuera de la ventana.

"Hmm… _Gute Nacht_…" Se despedía un alemán sonrojado y le daba otro beso en la mejilla a la italiana.

"_Ve~ Bouna notte_" Se despedía la chica y cerraba la puerta.

Felicia comenzaba a quitarse su ropa y dejarla sobre la silla que estaba cerca hasta que quedo en ropa interior, aun no podía evitar no dar un pequeño salto en sorpresa cada vez que se escuchaba otro relámpago, se metió en la cama bajo las sabanas y apago la luz para dormir.

Minutos pasaban y ni la lluvia o los truenos parecían terminar, Felicia ahora asustada, decidió salir de la habitación para escabullirse a la de Ludwig.

Camino con cuidado de no hacer ruido aunque no hacia mucha falta y llego hasta su puerta, la abrió con cuidado y entro, busco la silueta de Ludwig sobre la cama y cuando lo hizo cerro la puerta con cuidado y se escabullo entre sus sabanas y escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor.

"_Ve~ Bouna notte_" Susurro y cerro los ojos.

***Gilbert Beilschmidt***

"Parece que la lluvia al fin se esta deteniendo" Observaba el albino por la ventana.

"Eso parece. _Maple~_"

"Vamos a casa, West debe estar muy aburrido sin mi. _Kesesese~_" Abrió el paraguas que tenia en la mano y tomó de la mano a la chica.

Marguerite caminaba bajo la protección del paraguas y la chamarra de Gilbert sobre su cuerpo, mientras observaba como al albino le caían pequeñas gotas de agua hasta llegar al auto.

El albino manejo hasta llegar a su casa y para su suerte la lluvia ya se había detenido por completo.

La canadiense entro a la casa y para su sorpresa no había nadie. "¿Dónde esta Ludwig?" Murmuro, al sentir al albino abrazándola desde atrás.

"Debe estar dormido, sígueme" La tomo de la mano y subieron las escaleras.

Se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio y la chica espero en la puerta, el albino encendió la lámpara y vio dos siluetas sobre la cama.

El ojirubí con curiosidad, se acerco a la cama y quito una de las cobijas, parpadeo varias veces al ver a Felicia, en ropa interior.

La italiana se estremeció por el frio y se acurruco mas en Ludwig, el albino cerro la ventana, asegurándose de no hacer ruido, se giro y observo como su hermano menor rodeaba a la chica con su brazo para que no tuviera frio.

Apago la luz y cerro la puerta con cuidado. "Te dije que estaría dormido, también Felicia. _Kesesese~_"

Marguerite abrió la boca en sorpresa. "¡Gilbert! ¿Los despertaste?"

"_Kesesese~ Nein_, vamos a mi habitación"

***A la mañana siguiente***

Felicia bostezo y abrió los ojos lentamente, sonrió al darse cuenta de que Ludwig aun seguía dormido, se sintió con ganas de llamarle a su amiga Sakura y decirle de que por primera vez se había despertado antes que el ojiazul.

Salió con cuidado de la cama para no despertar al rubio, tomó la camisa de Ludwig y se la puso para luego salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras.

Siguió el olor de comida que provenía de la cocina y se sorprendió al encontrar ala canadiense en la cocina. "¡_Boun giorno_, Marguerite!"

La chica dio un salto en sorpresa y se giro sobre sus talones para ver a la chica, quien como ella también usaba la camisa de su respectivo novio.

"_Bonjour_, Felicia. Estaba haciendo el desayuno, ¿quieres ayudarme?"

"_Ve~_ Esta bien"

***Ludwig Beilschmidt***

Se despertó de su sueño y salió de la cama para luego salir de la habitación, fue al cuarto de huéspedes y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Felicia, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor y no le sorprendió que aun siguiera dormido.

"_Bruder_, ¿has visto a Felicia?"

"_Nein_, ¿has visto a Maddie?"

"_Nein_"

***Felicia Vargas***

Ella, junto a su amiga Marguerite, se habían sentado para comenzar a comer los waffles que la rubia había preparado.

"_Ve~ grazie_, Maddie" Dijo la italiana y le dio el primer mordisco.

"Ellos tendrán que limpiar todo este desastre" Reía la canadiense divertida.

"Suena bien" Se rio un poco Felicia y continuo comiendo.

* * *

><p>Nah, el final no me convencio mucho, pero de verdad tenia que terminar este OneShot. XD<p> 


End file.
